


Swedia dan Finlandia

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Berwald punya haluan membenahi diri. Setinggi apapun gunung yang dijejaki; akan dia geser. Demi menempuh dan mencari apa alasannya hidup. Apa tujuannya untuk tetap bertahan; dan mencapai kekuasaan yang sesungguhnya.





	Swedia dan Finlandia

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [11/06] - 21.39 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Berwald Oxenstierna as Sweden  
> Tino Väinämöinen as Finland

Walaupun tidak tahu ke mana arah tujuan, Tino tetap mengikuti Berwald ke manapun pria itu melangkah dan membawanya.

Melewati bukit. Menelusuri padang rumput, berakhir pada anak sungai untuk menampung air sebagai perbekalan. Tino tidak banyak berkomentar tentang keadaan mereka; lantaran Berwald sangat pandai mengatasi kesulitan yang mereka lalui selama mengembara bersama-sama. Misalnya ketika keduanya kehabisan bahan makan di tengah hutan dataran perbatasan. Berwlad menembak beberapa kelinci yang Tino belas kasihani; namun tetap berakhir pada perut untuk meneruskan kelangsungan hidup.

Berhari-hari. Berbulan-bulan. Berwald punya haluan membenahi diri. Setinggi apapun gunung yang dijejaki; akan dia geser. Demi menempuh dan mencari apa alasannya hidup. Apa tujuannya untuk tetap bertahan; dan mencapai kekuasaan yang sesungguhnya.

“Kita akan ke Oresund. Merebut Skania.”

Tekad Berwald sudah tak bisa dikompromi. Tino memilih menyanggupi karena- yah, dari awal memang pilihannya mengikuti Berwald. Tapi mengapa? Apa untungnya? Tino juga tidak paham pada kemauannya sendiri. Apa karena Tino sebatas mengaguminya? _Tapi sebagai ... apa_?

Asalnya, Berwald sudah punya tanahnya sendiri sebelum ini— sebelum dia memutuskan keluar dari Uni karena keegoisannya sendiri, lantas menyeret Tino bersamanya untuk memperjuangkan posisi kebebasan yang dirasa tak adil karena terlalu dikuasai; Mathias. Kakaknya sendiri— namun Berwald sempat membencinya karena masalah-masalah ini, barangkali sampai sekarang. Tarik kesimpulan sederhana : dia dan Tino sama-sama tidak terpaksa. Hanya memboikot diri karena ketidak jelasan jalannya Uni Kalmar. Anehnya, Lukas tetap bertahan pada kesetiaannya.

Pemuda Finlandia menggeleng ketika Berwald menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas punggung kuda, menarik pegangan pada tali pecutan. Kakinya yang kemudian menghentak melepas kuda untuk berpacu; siap membantu.

Ada Mathias di ujung sana. Tino hanyalah sebagian dari prajurit yang berkumpul itu— para prajurit Swedia, maksudnya. Mengambil peran sebagai penyokong Berwald dari belakang; merebut Skania seperti yang dikatakan. Memaksakan idenpedensinya. Merengkuh segala kepercayaannya—

_Trang._

Tino merasakan segalanya senyap. Apa yang diharapkannya selama ini? Kepercayaan Berwald padanya sebagai pengikut yang setia? Mathias mundur saking kepayahan. Tino menyembunyikan wajah supaya tidak ada satupun yang menyadari siapa dirinya. Agar Mathias tidak membencinya. Biar semua ini jelas— apa yang sebenarnya dibela?

“Kita menang!”

Perlahan, air mata hampa itu mengalir. Berwald berhasil, menjadi berdaulat seperti yang awalnya diharapkan. Sementara Tino merasa tidak senang sama sekali; sebab kenapa Berwald begitu kejam mengorbankan kakak mereka demi dedikasi diri?


End file.
